The present invention relates to a strobe device of a lens-fitted film unit and a production method of the strobe device.
FIG. 14 is an illustration for explaining an attaching structure of a strobe light emitting tube of a light emission section unit in a strobe device assembled in the conventional lens-fitted film unit, and FIG. 14(a) is a plan view of a peripheral portion of a attaching portion of the strobe light emitting tube centering around the strobe light emitting tube of the strobe emission section unit, FIG. 14(b) is a partial engagement view of the left side of the strobe light emitting tube, and FIG. 14(c) is a view taken on line Sxe2x80x94S arrowed in FIG. 14(b).
In FIG. 14, numeral 101 is a discharging tube receiver provided in the light emission section unit 107 having a surface which receives the strobe light emitting tube 102 composed of a xenon discharging tube by receiving surfaces 103 and 104 and holds, and receives the strobe light emitting tube 102 by positioning surfaces 105 and 106 and positions it.
The strobe light emitting tube 102 is pressed by a reflector 108 in the direction of the discharging tube receiver 101 such that the receiving surfaces 103 and 104 are expanded by the pressure. Accordingly, the strobe light emitting tube 102 and the reflector 108 are closely contacted with each other at the surface R as shown in FIG. 14.
Further, in the light emission section unit 107, strip-like contact pieces 111 and 112 which are electrically continued to discharge tube terminals 109 and 110 of the strobe light emitting tube 102, are provided, and both are structured so that they are soldered as shown by a soldered portion 113.
However, in the strobe device, for the dimension in the length direction including a attaching portion of the strobe light emitting tube 102, which determines the dimension in the length direction of the light emission section unit 107, a dimensional margin (t1+t2) in which the thickness t1 between the positioning surfaces 105, 106 and the end surface of the discharge tube receiver 101, is added to a gap t2 between the end surface of the discharge tube receiver 101 and contact pieces 111, 112, is absolutely necessary.
That is, generally, the discharge tube receiver 101 is a resin mold member, and for the thickness t1 of a portion of the discharge tube receiver 101, a predetermined dimension is necessary in its strength, and for the gap t2, a predetermined dimension is necessary so that the end portion of the discharge tube receiver 101 is not fused by the heat due to soldering.
Although, in order to reduce the size of the light emission section unit 107, it is necessary that the dimension in the length direction of the light emission section unit 107 is reduced as small as possible, there is a problem that the dimensional margin accompanied by providing the discharge tube receiver 101 prevents the reduction of the size.
Further, contact pieces 111 and 112 are strip-like members, and therefore, there is a problem that, not only the space is necessary, but also the material cost is increased, and further, these prevent the reduction of the size and cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a strobe device by which reduction of the size can be easily carried out at low cost, and a production method of the strobe device.
Further, as another problem of the conventional strobe device, there is a problem that, at assembling of the strobe device, the trouble of polarity mis-installation to the light emitting tube unit of the light emitting tube such as a xenon lamp which has polarities of + and xe2x88x92, occurs.
Another object of the present invention is also to provide a strobe device by which the assembling which produces the polarity mis-installation, can be prevented.
In order to solve the above-described problem, an embodiment of the present invention is a strobe device, including: a strobe circuit board; a connecting conductor composed of a wire member; and a strobe emitting portion which includes; a) a light emitting tube, having electrode terminals on its both ends, b) a reflector for reflecting strobe light emitted by the light emitting tube toward a photographic object and c) a transmission window for covering a front surface of the reflector and for transmitting the strobe light in which the strobe device, the connecting conductor has a contact with the light emitting tube and electricity is supplied to the light emitting tube through the connecting conductor.
Further, in order to solve the above-described problem, an embodiment of the present invention is a strobe device which is assembled into a lens-fitted film unit in which unexposed film is previously loaded, which is characterized to have: a light emitting tube having electrode terminals on its both ends; a reflector to reflect the strobe light emitted by the light emitting tube toward a photographic object side; a transmission window which covers the front surface side of the reflector and transmits the strobe light; and a flash light emission device provided with a connecting conductor composed of a wire member which is connected to at least one electrode terminal of both end electrode terminals of the light emitting tube.
In order to solve the above-described problem, another embodiment of the present invention is a strobe device which is assembled into a lens-fitted film unit in which unexposed film is previously loaded, which is characterized to have: a light emitting tube having electrode terminals on its both ends; a reflector to reflect the strobe light emitted by the light emitting tube onto a photographic object side; a transmission window which covers the front surface side of the reflector and transmits the strobe light; a reflector cover member to cover the rear side of the reflector; and a trigger connecting conductor composed of a wire member to apply a trigger signal for light emission onto the light emitting tube, wherein a trigger connecting conductor is elastically contacted with the light emitting tube by holding the trigger connecting conductor with the light emitting tube and the reflector covering member.
Further, another embodiment of the present invention is as follows: a strobe device including a strobe circuit board provided with a switch conductive portion which turns on and off a strobe circuit by contacting with or separating from a main switch piece, which is characterized in that the length of both terminals of the light emitting tube of the strobe device is structured such that one terminal is longer than the other terminal, and the distance from a light emitting tube end edge of one terminal side to a connection receiving portion of one terminal side, is made to be a distance to which the other terminal can not reach.
According to this embodiment, the length of both terminals of the light emitting tube of the strobe device is structured such that the one terminal is longer than the other terminal, and the distance from a light emitting tube end edge of one terminal side to a connection receiving portion of one terminal side, is made to be a distance to which the other terminal can not reach, therefore, due to the difference of the length of both terminals, the polarity of the light emitting tube can be discriminated without making any marking, and assembling accompanied by mis-polarity of the light emitting tube can be prevented.
Further, in order to attain the above object, a lens-fitted film unit according to other embodiments of the present invention, is characterized in that it has a strobe circuit and a non-contact type trigger switch to make the strobe circuit emit the light.
According to the lens-fitted film unit of the present embodiment, because the trigger switch to make the strobe circuit emit the light is non-contact type, deformation due to careless operations which has a possibility to occur in the case of contact type or wear due to a long term use does not occur, and, accordingly, it is effective for re-use.